A New Day
by RockandRoller
Summary: Katniss and Peeta return from the Hunger Games. How Katniss and Peeta rebuild their lives. Characters are a bit OOC. This story does not follow the original plot of the Hunger Games.
1. First day Outside

**A/N: Hey this is my first story so I hope you like it. I could use some ideas so reviewing would help. Thank you all. I do not own The Hunger Games or the characters in it, Suzanne Collins does.**

**Katniss POV:**

I wake up again for the third time tonight. Another nightmare from the Hunger Games, and I can't get the image of Rue dying out of my head. It's now the beginning of the Fall season and it's been about three weeks since Peeta and I had won the games. Since then I haven't spoken to Peeta. I know how selfish it is but I'm not ready to see him again; not yet at least.

Next to me the clock is ticking, lulling me to a more peaceful state. I slowly roll myself up and out of bed to find that it's around 4 o'clock in the morning. Quietly I walk downstairs being careful not to wake up Prim or my Mother. As soon as I get to the kitchen I see the pile of mail addressed to me. There's mainly letters from 'adoring' fans in the Capitol. Once I begin to sort through them I stumble across one that's not from the Capitol; and I can only tell because Capitol envelopes have special designs and seals. I look at the plain white envelope. It has no address on it, which leaves me with a weird feeling. As silently as possible I slip the letter in my PJ shirt and take out the kettle to make some tea to calm me down. Suddenly I hear someone stumbling down the stairs.

"Katniss!" Prim squeals. "You finally have come out of your room."

"Yeah, it's been a bit hasn't it." I say while putting the kettle on the stove.

"Katniss what is that?" Prim asks while pointing at the letter barely sticking out of my shirt.

I look up at her, pause for a minute, and say, "It's a letter from someone. I'm not sure who but it's not from the capitol like the rest."

"Oh." She says taken back a bit.

"If you want to you can read it with me." I say as the kettle begins to whistle. "You can also have some tea if you'd like."

"Thank you Katniss, I think I will do both." Prim says politely.

Once I've poured the tea I look up and see Prim looking at me expectantly. I set down the tea for both of us and realize that Prim is waiting for me to take out the letter.

I open it up quickly and unfold the letter inside saying, "Here goes nothing."


	2. Getting Somewhere

**A/ N: Thanks to those who are now following my story. I hope to get more readers and hear ideas from all of you. I still don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters in it, Suzanne Collins does.**

**Katniss POV:**

Once I've opened the letter Prim and I begin to read.

_Dear Katniss,_

_ I know how hard the games were on you so I've decided to stay away from you for the next few weeks. The games are difficult for me to cope with too; some of my nightmares are just unbearable. When you're ready or if you'd think it would help you can always visit me, because I will always be here for you. I hope to see you again._

_ Best Wishes._

_ -Peeta_

I look up to Prim but I can't read her expression. It was nice of Peeta to send me this letter and I know he cares for me but it's still too early after the games for me to see him.

"You know you should at least get out and say hi to him." Prim says with wisdom, "I bet it would help you with your nightmares. Every night they get louder and louder and usually they're about Peeta."

I look up at Prim asking, "How do you know most of my nightmares are about him?"

Surprised and shocked Prim answers, "I may or may not hear you at night screaming and come to check on you."

"You don't need to do that Prim." I tell her a little off guard.

"Yes I do. I need to look out for my sister." Prim smiles and says matter of fact like.

I look up at her and smile as I take the last sip of my tea. "Hey, I'm going to go hunting for a bit I'll be back in about an hour."

"Ok, if you're ready." Prim says.

I quickly go to find my hunting boots and my father's old jacket. The good memories of my father always come back to me when I wear his jacket. I run outside trying not to be seen while the sun is still down. I keep running with my head down trying to zip up my jacket when I run into him.

I look up and meet his bright blue eyes only to realize a moment later that I accidentally made him drop a bag of flour and other groceries.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to make you drop your groceries." I say while helping him pick up what was dropped.

"Don't worry about it. I should have watched where I was going." Peeta says with a smile.

Once everything is picked up I finally say, "Thank you for the letter. It's nice to know that people are there for me."

"Oh, yeah." He says like he's lost for words.

"So why are you out so early?" I ask curiously.

"I was actually going to bake some bread this morning to bring around to some of my family." He answers. "So why are you out?"

"I'm going to start hunting again. Or at least try." I answer his question quickly.

"Hey, would you and your family like to come over for dinner tonight?" Peeta asks shyly.

Surprised by his question I answer not knowing where the words are coming from, "Yeah. I'm sure my family and I would love it."

"Great, I'll see you tonight around 6:30." He says starting to walk off.

"Ok." I answer as I begin to walk away to try to hunt again.


	3. Truthful Moments

**A/ N: I probably should've mentioned that I can't update too often because of school, sports, and other activities. I'm honestly extremely sorry about not updating for your entertainment. Last thing, please review or PM me about the story, it would really help. Thank you guys! I do not own The Hunger Games or the characters in it, Suzanne Collins does.**

**Katniss POV: **

I wonder what just happened as I slip under the fence into the woods. I knew it was only polite to join him for dinner. What confuses me is that he knows I need time to heal and that I'm still not sure how I feel about him. Shaking my mental conversation from my thoughts I realize I'm already at the log which stores my bow and arrows. I take in the feeling of the bow in my hands, again, along with the early morning's brisk air. Walking through the woods I see no changes since I left for the games. Sitting down for a bit I think to myself, "Why me?" "Why did my family have to be in this situation?" I think about this for a while when I feel a sudden pressure on my mid back. Quickly turning around, bow in hand; ready for anything, I see a familiar face smiling towards me.

"Hey, Catnip." He says, smile and all.

"Hey, Gale." I say a bit unnerved but happy to see my old friend is out here with me.

"Been awhile since we've been able to speak." I wonder where he is going with this.

"Well, it's been a bit difficult readjusting, especially with the Capitol always being there." I say as monotone as possible.

"Only those affected by the Capitol would know; and by that I mean nearly everyone." He says beginning to look at his feet.

"That's true Gale. The Capitol has the most brutal people, more than all of the districts. Yet, so, many of their citizens are oblivious to it being that way."

He takes a step back, looking up at me. I'm almost worried by the way he just stares through me, as if looking into my soul. Then he shakes his head.

"Katniss…" He says.

"Yeah," I say looking up from the rock I have taken a perch on recently.

"You've changed, and whether it's for better or for worse I have only had the same question pop up in my head for weeks."

"And that question would be…?"

"Do you love me? Not just puppy love, but in the future would you be willing to marry me and spend the rest of your days with me?"

I freeze shocked by his question. Thinking and not knowing what to say. Do I love him? As a brotherly figure, yes I do. As someone who I will be with for the rest of my life honestly, no I don't. We're just too alike and I don't feel that same type of love for him as I do for someone else. Knowing Gale is anticipating this answer and how important it is to him, I decide upon my answer.

"Gale, I love you, but not in that type of way. I love you like we're siblings or the closest best friends can get without crossing that line."

"I kind of figured that, but I still wish the best for you and that Peeta fellow. I do love you although I know Peeta already has your heart, and as long as you're happy, well, I am too."

"That's nice of you to say Gale. I know you don't like getting this mushy about feelings so I'm going to head home now. And, one more thing, thank you for everything you've done for me."

"No problem, after all you're like a sister to me." He responds as I start walking back to the fence, with a smile on my face.


	4. Grocer Flirts

**A/ N: I finally got a review! I'm partying in my head right now. Read on my friends this chapter is good. I still don't own the Hunger Games or the characters in it, Suzanne Collins does.**

**Katniss POV:**

As soon as I walk in the house I see both my sister and mother. At our kitchen table treating someone for what looks like an infected hand. I start to remove my hunting coat and boots, then approach them at the table.

"Hey, Mom, Prim. Tonight we're going to have dinner at Peeta's around 6:30." I say looking up at them.

"Okay. Katniss, do you mind helping us make something to bring over?" My mother asks.

"Sure, I can help out. Do you want me to pick up anything from the market in town to prepare to make something?"

"Here, can you get some potatoes, butter, cheddar cheese, and chives?"

"Yeah. No problem." I say as put back on my coat.

As I walk into the town's market I'm surrounded by the smell of fresh food. The market is huge compared to the amount of people who actually live in town. I walk through the aisles searching for the items I was sent to get. I find all of the fairly quickly and head back to the front only to be met by him again. I get in line to check things out, with him behind me.

"We meet again." He says chuckling hardily.

"I guess we do." I say with a slight smirk on my face. _Where did that come from?_ I shake this thought from my head and look up at him. Then I see something out of the corner of my eye. A bottle of vodka, I head to get it for Haymitch.

"Haymitch?" He asks looking up at me.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but I saw it, and knew to get it for him." I say.

Finally it's my turn to pay after about five minutes.

"Hi, Katniss. How are you today?" Mitt Sumpt, the grocer's son asks me, while checking out my items.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. That will be $6.50."

I hand him the cash in my pocket and start to grab my bag.

"Oh, would you like some help with that Katniss?"

"It's alright I can help her in a moment." Peeta jumps in while glaring at Mitt.

I wait for Peeta to pay still seeing him glare at Mitt. After a few minutes Peeta and I are ready to leave.

"Have a good day Katniss." Mitt calls out with a huge smirk on his face.

"What a creep." I say once we're outside.

"He was flirting with you." Peeta says with venom hinted in his voice.

"Are you jealous?" I ask jokingly.

"Yes." He says quietly.

"Well that explains a lot."

"Shouldn't he know not to mess with me by now, or flirt with you?"

"He should." I say while walking into Victor's Village.

"Hey, Katniss, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out some time?"

I stand there frozen at my doorstep. For Pete's sake I just came out of the house today. What should I do? I have to think straight for a second. Do I like him? Heck yes I do! Thinking back to Gale's question from earlier today I apply it to Peeta. Yes, I want to spend the rest of my days with him.

"Yes." I say after a lot of thinking.

"Cool, well I will see you in a little bit." He says grinning like he had won the lottery.

I walk into my house to find myself being stared down by my sister and mom in the kitchen. They look a little upset but it doesn't look too serious. I know I'm definitely not in trouble but something is bothering them.

"Where were you?" Mom asks me.

"At the grocery store, but I got a little lost, it being my first time in there and all." I lie.

"Alright, can I have the groceries so I can make the mashed potatoes were bringing to Peeta's?"

"Oh, sure." I say handing the bag of groceries over. "Well I'm going to shower and get ready."

**A/ N: Hey if anyone would like to submit a character to my story I will gladly use it, just PM me with all of the character's details. Such as name, age, looks, backstory, job, district, and etcetera. **


End file.
